vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adalman (Web Novel)
Summary Adalman is the guardian of the 70th floor of Rimuru and Ramiris' Labyrinth. He is also one of Rimuru's Twelve Executives. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-A Name: Adalman Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Undead King, Ghost King, Holy Fist Monk, Death Spirit |-|Pre-Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation,Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Necromancy, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 7), Genius Intelligence, Summoning, Holy Manipulation, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Blessed, Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to holy knights who resisted Diablo Demon Lord Ambition and Temptation), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Has a strong soul which allowed him to cross the boundaries between worlds, and should somewhat resisted Yuuki's control like Hinata which can affect at least 350,000 people) |-|Awakened Demon Lord='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Teleportation, Death Manipulation, Possession, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Which works on a scale of 150,000 people), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Mid), Madness Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if he desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Soul Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Information Analysis (Can analyze his opponents and their abilities just by looking at them), Resistance to Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Corrosion Inducement, Pain Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon) Speed: Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction speed (Should be comparable to Shion) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) with Massively FTL+ reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration his thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows him to react to things he normally wouldn't be able to perceive) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town level | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Continent level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius (He stated to be a genius by Rimuru Tempest.) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Physiology' *'Death Spirit:' After becoming an Awakened Demon Lord, Adalman became a spiritual lifeform, thus he lacks a physical body, has eternal youth and will regenerate as long as his core inside his soul isn't completely destroyed. Abilities *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Telepathy': The ability to communicate with others telepathically. *'Thought Transmission': An improved version of Telepathy which allows for a network where many people can communicate telepathically, has range of about a kilometer. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. *'Necromancer': The ability to control the dead. *'Tempest Meteor': Adalman's magic which symbolizes the country of Tempest. It brings down a rain of meteorites exceeding 1000 in numbers, with each meteorite having a diameter of 50 cm~1 m. *'Instant Death': An ability which can kill his targets just by looking, failure to resist, means instant death. *'Possession': Because Adalman is a ghost, killing his physical body doesn't kill him, however, to influence the physical world he needs a physical body. He can possess living people if they can't resist it, or dead bodies. *'Holy-Demonic Inversion': As an undead, Adalman was weak to holy attribute, however after obtaining Holy-Demonic Inversion, he can change holy attribute into demonic attribute, as such the holy attribute no longer affects him. 'Abilities Obtained From Rimuru' * Thought Acceleration ': An ability that accelerate the user's thought processing capability by a million to ten million times. Allowing the user to react to something they normally wouldn't be able perceive. *'All of Creation: The ability comprehend any non-concealed phenomenon in the world. *'Chant Annulment': An ability which allows Adalman to be able to cast magic without chanting. *'Demon Lord's Ambition': An ability which can cause its targets to become panicked, and if the user desires it, it can even cause its target to become insane and die of madness. 'Resistances' *'Resistances:' As an Awakened Demon Lord Adalman has the resistances of: Physical Attack Immunity, Mental Attack Immunity, Abnormal Status Immunity, Natural Elements Resistance, and Hybrid Attack Resistance. Key: Pre-Awakened Demon Lord | Awakened Demon Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Guardians Category:Telepaths Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Death Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Monks Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Skeletons Category:Loyal Characters Category:Blessing Users Category:Geniuses Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6